Are You My Future?
by gypsyrawR
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together since there freshman year of HighSchool and all the way through college, and now at 24 will there be a happily ever after...... All Hsm Couples but centered on TROYELLA


**Hey Guys. My Second Story. ENJOY!! :)  
Dedicated to my Bestie Forever From Overseas. Prettykouka  
And this may be a twoshot or threeshot haven't decided yet, just thought I will post it before it gets any later..anyways please review...**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, except for the plot and I part own Laughfy Taffie aka not a real cafe. With Prettykouka... anyways You'll find out more when you read on.

**SUMMARY: **Troy and Gabriella have been together since there freshman year of HighSchool and all the way through college, and now at 24 will there be a happily ever after......(All Hsm Couples but centered on Troyella)

------

Troy and Gabriella, made there way hand in hand through the doors of the Laughfy Taffie Cafe. That was Owned by Zeke Baylor and his girlfriend of 4 years Sharpay Evans. There they were going to catch up with the Gang which consisted of Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason, Who were all the Best of friends through out HighSchool.

"Hey." Troy and Gabriella greeted as they made there way over to the table before sitting down. Hey, the other's replied back.

"So what's the big plan for today?" Troy asked. As he settled down in his chair.

"Lunch" Chad stated in a duh tone. Everyone just stared at him, as he began to stuff his napkin done his shirt to use as a bib. Everyone started laughing as his girlfriend Taylor who he had been dating since senior year of High School smacked him across the head.

"Ouuuccch" Chad Yelled "Don't mess with the fro..." Chad started but then stopped as he saw the glare Taylor was giving him.

"Anyways..."Ryan started but was cut off by Sharpay "Why don't we go to the movies, then to the park and then we could head to that new resturant Devine on the corner?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah that sounds fun" Kelsi said.

Everyone got up and walked out of the cafe, After Zeke had locked up and everyone then began to walk with their prespective pairs towards their own cars.

----- (with Troy and Gabriella in the car)

Troy turned his gaze towards his Girlfriend to see her with a thoughtful look on her face. Turning back towards the road he grasped her hand in his losely and brought her hand up towards his mouth slowly letting his lips brush against her soft skin on her hand.

She then turned her head to look at Troy with a big smile on her face and the slightest tint of blush on her golden skin, which Troy of course saw this as he also let out a wide grin that covered his face.

"What you thinking about, babe??" Troy questioned as he let Gabriella take his hand and place it gently in her lap grazing her thumb along the skin of Troy's palm sending tingles down his spine.

Gabriella looked up at Troy as he swiveled his head around, while trying to keep his attention on the road ahead of him. "About us" she stated still with a big smile on her face.

"What about us??..." Troy asked a bit worried that things may have changed between them.

Gabriella noticed this and quickly shook her head, "It's not bad, I just can't believe that we have been together for 8 years still, you no? And your still my one and only Wildcat" she giggled, refuring back to one of his old nicknames back in High School.

"Well you better believe it, babe. Alway's and Forever" Troy stared deep into her big brown eyes.

"I Love You babe...so much"

"I Love You Too Brie..." and with that they leaned in and shared a quick passioniate kiss. Before driving the rest of the way to the Movie picture's making small conversation about anything and everything.

As Troy parked his car,(_That's right car not truck...remember he's 24, he needs to look respectful...LOL_) and headed around the other side to open the door for Gabriella and help her out. They again shared another kiss before making there way into the building, with Troy's arm around her shoulders with their hands joined and Gabriella's around his waist. Smiling as they walked up behind there friends who were standing infront of the Movie times board.

Chad was the first to notice them so he began to speak, " Gezzz Lovebirds you sure do take your time don't you?" Troy and Gabriella looked at Chad and then at each other staring into each others eyes with their smiles as wide as can be and they again leaned in towards each other sharing a much longer kiss, smiling at the disgusted grunt coming from Chad.

"Ok guys, i'm sure that, that could wait until the rest of us are in the safety of the theater room... don't you think?" Sharpay said while nodding her head sideways causing Troy and Gabriella to blush.

"Anyways we can't decide which movie to go see...it's out of Action or Romance." Taylor added.

"You mean a romance sappy girly chick flick" Jason said a bit to smugly.

"Yeah Bro" Chad yelled giving Jason a hi-5, with all the boys laughing.

"Well in that case all us "girls" pick the _romance sappy girly chick flick."_ Gabriella shared in a mocking tone.

"uh-huh but there's 5 of you's and 5 of us." Ryan shared.

"Don't shoot down the idea so fast guys there is still someone who hasn't decided." Gabriella smiled looking up at Troy as he was behind her with his arms around her shoulders holding her hands in his. As she saw him looking around the building, she waited for his eyes to turn back towards her, by gently pulling on his arms she pulled her best puppy dog eyes and pout she could muster knowing that Troy could never say no to that. Troy stared down at her with confusion written all over his face he looked back up to see all the pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"What?!" he said now thinking that it was a definite bad time to have had zoned out, Thinking about that one girl. That would alway's be his...he hoped.

"Dude were you even listening to us at all?" Chad asked

"ahhh...yeah you guy's were on about....ummm...aahhh....picking a movie genre??" which came out more as a question.

"Watever Dude...so what do you pick Action? because all the girls picked a chick flick."

Now he understood why Brie was looking up at him with those big huge pleading eyes that you get sucked into and hooked for life. He tried to avoid her gaze by keeping his eyes straight ahead. "ahhh...ummm..Owww!" he yelped as Gabriella had elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to look down at her.

"Crap" he mutted under his breath, he looked back up at everyone and then back to his Girlfriend... "Fine...I pick the chick flick.." Troy stated defeated hanging his head in his hands, obviously depresed.

"YYYAAAAYYY" All the girls said jumping up and down while clapping their hands, while the guys let out loud grunts which also included Troy.

"Man, You are so whipped.." Jason said as the rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

The girls who had now stopped jumping about had heard this part and waited for a response. Gabriella quickly coming to Troy's defence "And you guys aren't" she said turning around to face Troy and kissed his cheek and said, "love you."

Troy smiled and said "Love you more" then turned his head to Jason and the guy's poking his tounge out. "Very Mature, Bolton" Zeke muttered.

The rest of the guys just stared in utter belief...The girls just pulled their guys up towards the ticket stand and getting all 10 tickets for..(insert sappy romance movie here..) before going to grab some treats and drinks to enjoy while watching the film.

Walking towards and into the thearte room. They were surprised to see that it was nearly empty with only two other couples in there that they could make out, they could see an elderly couple and a middle aged guy and girl probably around their age.

Siting down and enjoying the movie which resulted in Troy and Gabriella moving a numerous amount of times finally settling down in the back row in the middle apparently because they were too "_lovey dovey_" to use Zeke's word for it, for their friends.

Troy and Gabriella sat at the back snuggeled up while watching the film and enjoying chucking popcorn into Chads hair, who still seemed to involved with the film or sleeping... neither could tell each, also enjoying tracing patterns onto each others palms.

............................

As the credits began rolling, and the lights came back on, with the gang walking out with Chad leading and into the brightness of the main room bit.

"Hey Ch... Bahahahahahaha" Everyone looked up at Ryan and then to Chad to see what made Ryan laugh... and if on que Everyone began laughing as they saw the whole back of Chad's afro covered in bits of popcorn. Troy and Gabriella stared at each other and began laughing crazily leaning on each other for surport.

Chad still had a confused look on his face as he spun around wondering what was making his friends laugh. Until he felt the back of his head and pulled out popcorn bits. Staring at his hand and then back at his group of friends and back and forth. Realizing that Troy and Gabriella were the only one's at the back of him, He figured it was them. So he then stared dead straight at Troy and Gabi who had stopped laughing and sent them cold dead glares. Which made Troy and Gabriella laugh harder.

"Awww...Come on' Chad, it was funny." Gabriella said. Trying to control her voice as her laughs died down. As the others all nodded their head in agreement.

"Whatever...Can we go now?"

"Sure dude, Yellow suits you by the way..."(_it was buttered popcorn_) Troy shared while slinging his arm over Chad's shoulder's while his other hand held tight onto Gabriella's.

They all shared one last chuckle before walking out and to their cars preparing to drive to the park....

**OK, There's the first Chapter. Hope you like it, please review. :) **


End file.
